


Air

by thesevioletdelights



Series: Kylux Ficlets / Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, And Some Force Choking, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hux Has No Chill, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, They Like To Manipulate Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: '“Is this what you want?” Kylo asks again, frustrated. His bottom lip has split open under his teeth.“No,“ says Hux. He is holding Kylo’s gaze, eyes hard. “Only your hands.”'----Based loosely on the following @kyluxhardkink prompt:"Set post-tlj, Kylo feels Hux getting slightly aroused from being choked and forced to his knees in the throne room, so he starts taking opportunities to "show him his place" any time no one else is watching. Bonus points if the ending is Kylo roughly fucking Hux and then, afterwards, praising him and telling him what a good Grand Marshal he'll be."





	Air

In Snoke’s burning throne room, Kylo raises his hand and Hux sinks to his knees, gasping for air. 

_Yes_ , Kylo thinks, elated. _You serve me now, General._ The Force surges up around his body, passing through his outstretched arm to Hux. _You are mine._ Kylo steps closer to drive the point home, hand still directed at Hux’s throat. Hux’s body jerks back. He raises his fearful eyes to Kylo’s, pupils wide.

He thinks Kylo is going to touch him. 

Kylo can sense his distress and underneath it, something else. A faint undercurrent, an unexpected visceral reaction that Hux, in his surprise, is unable to hide. Kylo reaches deeper, lifting the veils from Hux’s thoughts one by one and when he finds it, the sensation almost makes him reel: _arousal_ , vibrating softly like the plucked string of a delicate instrument. It flows back to Kylo through the Force, making his skin prickle and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. 

Hux likes this. He _wants_ this. Not the humiliation, never that, but to be pinned by Kylo’s strong hand, to be held down by the throat and fucked hard, stripped of all control. Kylo stares at him, bewildered, and shock flickers across Hux’s face as realization hits. 

Kylo releases him and they never speak of this.

The incident on Crait has left everyone unsettled, the troops, Hux and Kylo himself. The remains of the Resistance are nowhere to be found and the latest military operations have yielded less than satisfactory results. A task force lost during a Mid-Rim planetary invasion. An unforeseen skirmish at a settlement that turned out to be a sleeper cell of Resistance supporters. 

Kylo seethes as reports pour in and finds himself reprimanding Hux for every real or imagined misstep, with words in front of his commanding officers and with a light squeeze around the throat when no one is watching. Hux bears it, silent but defiant, as if he knows that Kylo won’t seriously injure him; as if he suspects the reason for Kylo’s invisible touches. 

He is right. Kylo is all but addicted now, to the little tremors that run through Hux’s body every time Kylo commands the Force to coil around his neck, and to the thrill that reverberates back to him along the connection. This energy he siphons from Hux is _sustenance_. It nourishes him, more than any fight or kill could, feeding the always hungry, nameless thing that inhabits Kylo’s body and mind. 

Hux, however; has kept his reactions guarded ever since Crait and Kylo remains deprived of what he truly seeks, the raw lust that burned along his blood the first time he struck upon Hux’s deepest desires.

Today he is standing alone in the command room of the Finalizer, waiting for Hux’s report on the total loss of their last military engagement. He feels drained, the Force around him ebbed down to a dim glow. This campaign has been going on for too long. 

When Hux finally enters, one look at his sour, tired face is enough for Kylo to know that the news are nothing good.

“Don’t tell me it’s more than two squadrons,” Kylo says, tense.

Hux sighs. “It’s four.”

Kylo waits, for an excuse, for an apology or an explanation, but there is none. Hux’s emotions are out of reach, except for his exhaustion and the familiar disdain that always simmers beneath his surface.

“For your sake,” Kylo says, “I hope that our recent losses are not part of some orchestrated attempt of yours.”

He has wondered about this before. It’s the first time he’s said it out loud.

“Oh please,” Hux snaps. “If I would try to fake anything, it would be a kriffing win. Since _you_ seem to be incapable of leading us to one.”

Kylo doesn’t even bother with the Force, grabs Hux by the throat with his bare hand and shoves him up against the wall, almost lifting Hux off his feet. Hux’s eyes are blazing, the facade of nonchalance he has kept up for weeks finally shattered. And there, _there_ , under the loathing and apprehension, Hux is emanating those waves of _anticipation_ Kylo has been searching for since he first brought the general to his knees. 

“Is this what you want?” Kylo grinds the heel of his hand into Hux’s trachea and Hux’s body goes limp, head tipping back against the durasteel with a gurgling moan. Kylo pushes his legs apart with his knee and presses between them, flattening Hux against the wall. He can feel Hux’s quickened breath on his face and the hard line of Hux’s cock against his thigh.

“You will come to me tonight, prepared,” Kylo snarls against Hux’s lips. “Show me you’re not all talk.”

Hux’s mouth twists into an ugly little smile. “Yes. _Supreme Leader_.“

He slumps against the wall when Kylo releases him and Kylo leaves him there, striding out of the room without a glance backward.

——

In his quarters, Kylo waits. He has been half-hard since he challenged Hux in the command room and has regretted his offer twice already. Maybe this was a foolish move. Maybe he has just exposed his ribs for a swift blade - real or metaphorical - to slide between them. Hux’s ambitions are transparent, even when he thinks they are not. _And what better way to achieve them than through the Supreme Leader himself._

It doesn’t matter. Kylo can play Hux’s game. Because ever since that glimpse into the general’s mind, all he wants is to take Hux apart piece by piece, until he is a quivering mess underneath Kylo, begging for his cock.

He jerks off in the fresher, thinks about Hux on his knees before him in the throne room, the Supremacy drawing its last breath around them and Kylo standing amidst the carnage he had wrought, victorious. He pictures his gloved fingers wrapped around that slim, pale neck, Hux’s eyes wet and pleading, but not for Kylo to stop. 

_Harder_ , he rasps and Kylo tightens his grip on Hux’s imaginary throat, the pulse in Hux’s carotid artery pounding in tune with the throb of Kylo’s cock. _Ren_ , Hux moans. He is stroking himself through his uniform breeches, eyes clouded and mouth slack. It’s the thought of those trembling lips that sends Kylo over the edge; he grows lightheaded with his climax that hits an unprecedented high when he imagines his come splattering across Hux’s face instead of the fresher wall.

He puts on a pair of clean pants and sits in the dark, chewing on his lip and waiting for the night cycle to creep upon him slowly.

After what seems like hours his door slides open to reveal Hux, dressed down to his uniform shirt and breeches. Kylo kicks his chair back without a word and shoots out a hand, wrapping a phantom rope around Hux’s torso, trapping his arms at his sides. To his credit, Hux doesn’t panic. With a twist of his fingers Kylo pulls him forward until Hux is standing directly in front of him, so close that their chests almost touch.

Hux’s breath is ragged. He smells like soap and faint perspiration. 

Kylo summons a tendril of the Force and loops it around Hux’s throat like a delicate necklace. He curls his fingers inward, tugging at the end of the string and the Force tightens around Hux’s neck. Kylo waits for the thrill. It doesn’t come. 

“Is this what you want?” Kylo asks again, frustrated. His bottom lip has split open under his teeth.

“No,“ says Hux. He is holding Kylo’s gaze, eyes hard. “Only your hands.”

Kylo draws the Force back and the restraints fall away, leaving both of them unshackled, with nothing but the magnetic vibration of their bodies between them. 

Kylo sets his palm against Hux’s chest, closing the circuit, his fingertips resting just below the little dip at the base of Hux’s throat. Hux goes very still and Kylo slips his hand beneath the open collar of his shirt. 

Hux’s skin is warm. Kylo runs his fingers along a protruding collarbone, all the way up to Hux’s slim neck before pausing at the curve of his jaw - then presses the ball of his thumb down on Hux’s throbbing jugular, hard. 

Hux eyes fall shut. He lets out a long, shuddering breath.

Kylo grabs him by the shoulders before Hux can react and and shoves him face down onto the bed. Hux is too stunned to move, allows himself to be divested of his boots, breeches and underwear without protesting. Kylo doesn’t bother with the rest of his clothes and Hux doesn’t seem to mind. Kneeling behind him, Kylo rakes his gaze across Hux’s naked body. His ass is small and round and Kylo resists the sudden urge to bite it, smacks it hard with his open palm instead, again and again, until the pale skin turns hot under his hand.

“Fuck,” Hux says softly, then yelps as Kylo grabs his hips and pulls his ass up in the air. His face is buried against the sheets, cock hanging hard and heavy between his spread legs. Kylo leans down and licks the underside of it, dragging his tongue from the tip all the way up to Hux’s hole and Hux makes an unreal, sobbing noise that turns into a gasp when Kylo slides a finger between his reddened cheeks. A wave of warmth spreads in Kylo’s stomach when he finds Hux’s hole slick and ready, just like he instructed. 

Kylo grabs that defiant chin and twists Hux’s head to the side. “Let me see your face. No more hiding.”

Hux’s eyes are wide, his mouth opening on a silent scream when he feels the first rough push of Kylo’s cock. Maybe he hasn’t done this as many times as Kylo had thought. _Just as well_. Kylo draws back and stills, letting Hux’s rim stretch and twitch around the girth of his cock. 

“Oh kriff— “ Hux says, voice barely a whisper. “Oh, stars.”

“Now, General.” Kylo presses his knuckles between Hux’s trembling shoulder blades, until Hux’s chest is flat against the sheets. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it.” 

He leans down over that slim, long back, licking at Hux’s ear, his neck, dizzy with how _real_ this suddenly feels. “You’re going to get it.” 

Locking Hux’s neck in the crook of one arm, Kylo traps him in a firm chokehold. Bracing his other hand on the bed, he slides home with one smooth stroke and Hux _does_ scream then, wild, wanton. 

He is so hot, so amazingly tight around Kylo’s cock and Kylo wants him to know that, so he murmurs it into Hux’s ear, along with other words that rush through his mind like _yes_ and _Hux_ and _so good_. Hux answers with a breathy whine and a bump of his ass, informing Kylo in no uncertain terms that this is indeed what he wanted - and Sith hells, so did Kylo. Maybe he has never wanted anything else in his life. 

He pulls back and drives back in, shifting on top of Hux and tightening his arm around his neck until Hux starts to wheeze, his breath coming in harsh puffs. Soon he is gasping for air, hands gripping the sheets as Kylo fucks him harder. Kylo can feel the hammering of his pulse against his forearm, Hux’s Adam’s apple bobbing as he struggles to swallow. 

Kylo sinks his fingers into the tangled strands of Hux’s hair, yanking his head back and Hux lets out a desperate little cry. His legs have slipped out from under him, kicking feebly as he tries to rub himself off against the sheets.

Kylo pulls out with a groan and flips him over, pushing Hux’s thighs back with both hands before plunging back in and Hux keens, back arching off the bed.

“You—” he spits, then his voice dies away in a choked cough as Kylo’s hand closes around his throat.

“Tell me to stop,” Kylo growls. He is not sure he can.

It would be so easy to apply just the right amount of pressure to end this once and for all and Kylo can see it in Hux’s eyes that he too, has considered the possibility. And yet, here he is, pliant and warm under Kylo, his presence and the unconditional contempt he harbors the only constant that Kylo has - or possibly ever had in his life. Kylo’s grip falters, fingers fluttering against the pulse point of Hux’s neck.

Hux’s eyes are wild. He lifts an arm, placing his hand on Kylo’s to guide it back to his throat.

“Where is your… commitment, Supreme Leader?” Hux breathes. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Kylo’s hips surge forward, fingers fastening on Hux’s throat with almost savage ferocity and Hux moans, the sound sending jolts of pleasure straight to Kylo’s cock. 

Kylo grabs Hux’s ankle with his free hand, pushing his leg back even further. He starts fucking into Hux with fast, steady thrusts and a bubbling choke escapes Hux’s lips, his knees falling open, toes curling in his regulation socks. His cock is stiff and purplish red, leaking onto his soft belly. 

“I do mean it, Hux,” Kylo grunts, snapping his hips, teeth bared in a snarl. “If you—“ - another hard thrust - “want to be Grand Marshal— you will take this— you’ll be good—“ 

Hux whines, fingers scrabbling at Kylo’s hand on his windpipe.

“Touch yourself,” Kylo commands, tightening his grip on Hux’s throat and Hux obeys; jerks his cock with rough, uneven strokes while Kylo tries to memorize the movements of his hand and the strength and speed that Hux seems to like. 

“Ren—“ Hux heaves at last and Kylo _squeezes_ , until Hux can barely gasp for air. 

“Come for me,” Kylo says, seating himself deep inside, fingers pressing mercilessly into Hux’s airway. “Come for your Supreme Leader.” 

Hux’s head lolls onto the bedsheets, only the whites of his eyes visible. The muscles in his neck are contracting and loosening under Kylo’s grip. He rubs the head of his cock with his thumb and comes beautifully, with a harsh, choking gasp, hot ribbons of his come spurting onto his stomach, chest and Kylo’s arm.

Kylo releases his hold and covers Hux’s body with his own, still buried deep inside and still painfully hard. Hux is shaking all over, legs and arms wrapped around Kylo, his fucked open hole still clenching around Kylo’s cock; so wet, so perfect that Kylo is losing his mind.

“You— will never touch me with your Force again, Ren,” Hux pants, fists his hand in Kylo’s hair and _pulls_. “Do you— understand? Only like this.” His trembling fingers run down Kylo’s forearm and curl around his hand still resting against Hux’s neck. “Just like this.” 

“Yes,” Kylo replies and then he is kissing Hux, deep and hungry; and Hux responds in kind, sliding his tongue into Kylo’s mouth. He is feeding his energy to Kylo and consuming Kylo’s at the same time, with a primordial instinct that is as ancient as the Force and life itself.

There is a roar in Kylo’s ears now that reaches a crescendo when Hux twines his body around him, stroking Kylo’s hair and face, whispering into his mouth - _Please, please, Ren— I’ll be good, so good, I can take it_ — repeating Kylo’s words and for a second Kylo wonders if he has just promoted Hux while being inside him, but then he is losing control of his movements, driving relentlessly into Hux again and again until a moan bursts forth from deep within his chest and stars explode behind his eyes.

Hux scratches at him shakily in an attempt to hold him closer and suddenly Kylo is not sure which one of them is clinging harder. 

Kylo closes his eyes and lets his body sag against Hux. The monster inside is drunk on the life-force it has consumed; finally sated and satisfied, curling up to fall into a deep sleep - for now.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr.](https://theseviolentdel1ghts.tumblr.com)


End file.
